fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori
Midori (ミドリコ Midoriko in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Marika Kouno in the Japanese version and Sarah Blandy in the English version. Profile Midori is the daughter of Kaze, the cousin of Asugi, and the niece of Saizo. In her Paralogue, Midori had just returned from an expedition to gather a Dragon Herb when she is attacked by a bandit. However, Kaze makes an appearance and swiftly deals with the would-be thief. Happy to see her father, Midori tells him that she had retrieved the herbs. However, as she searches her gear, she finds that the Herbs are missing. Desperate to find them, Midori runs off and encounters Candace, who had swiped her herbs. Thankfully, Kaze and the army take Candace down and retrieve the stolen goods. Kaze scolds Midori for putting her life in danger for the herbs, Midori tells Kaze that she was so desperate to retrieve them because the Dragon Herb could supposedly grant wishes. Kaze still believes that it would have been better to wait for the herbs to grow again a year later, but Midori wanted to prove that she was useful, rather than waiting a year to do so. Realizing that he did not fully understand his daughter, Kaze apologizes for leaving her by herself for so long and decides to bring Midori into the army. Happy, Midori finally has the wish she had hoped to fulfill with the herbs: spending more time with her father. Personality Midori loves to make medicine and has a curious mind, making her a natural researcher. Coupled with her polite and down-to-earth personality, she is an honorable student. She also loves her father and likes to brag about him whenever the opportunity presents itself. Has the most acute sense of taste. Her birthday is May 17th. In-Game As an Enemy Xenologue 16 - Memories of Foam 2: Memories of Two Swords |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Percy * Ignatius * Siegbert * Forrest * Hisame * Kiragi * Asugi * Shiro Other Supports * Kaze * Midori's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Selkie * Kana (Female) (Can also be her daughter) * Ophelia Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} '*'Midori will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S Support with him. Quotes Refer to Midori/Quotes Possible Endings ; Midori - Reliable Chemist : Midori developed a number of new medicines after the war, healing wounds and curing illnesses. It is widely accepted by scholars that she saved more lives through her work than anyone in history. ; Midori and Percy :Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. Etymology Midori (緑) means Green or Greenery. Midoriko ('緑子) means Green Child or Greenery Child. Trivia *Midori shares her English voice actress, Sarah Blandy, with Kagero and Layla. *Midori was voted the 22nd most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Midori has a unique victory animation as an Apothecary and a Merchant. *In the English version, her support conversations with her cousin, Asugi, is more platonic than the Japanese version. This suggest that the localization team want to avoid incest implications between the two characters. **Likewise, many of her support conversations (such as her B support with her mother) refer her as an adult despite her young child appearance. This suggest that the localization team made her an adult to ease concerns of potentially marrying a young girl to any of the characters. *Midori's paralogue is the only one that can be entirely missed even if Kaze has achieved an S-Support. This is due to certain circumstances in Birthright in a story scenario involving Kaze. *In the Japanese version, and occasionally in the English version, Midori speaks of herself in third-person. *Midori and Shigure were included in the Hoshidan festival of bonds DLC due to being the developers favourite choice. *Midori's eyebrows will remain green in her portrait and critical artwork. Although, in her My Room models, they will become the color as her respecive hair. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters